Complete Me
by AdoreAdore54
Summary: Steve ends up sleeping with most of the Avengers for various reasons. Somewhere along the line he starts to realise that maybe he's trying to fill a gap left by someone else. (First published fic, concrit very welcome!) Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony, Steve/Thor, Steve/Loki, Steve/Bruce, Steve/Natasha, Steve/Clint, Steve/Wanda(friendship), Steve/Sam.


Tony

Tony was the first. Well, not the first ever, but the first in the 21st century. When he'd got out the ice he'd just been so angry and upset and alone and needed somewhere to vent all that frustration. With their clashing personalities, Tony had been easy to pick a fight with. He hadn't expected it to turn into anything more, but when their fighting began to get a little too intimate, he wasn't against this new way of letting off steam.

His only gripe was that Tony's smart-ass remarks didn't stop once they'd reached the bedroom. But even that had its benefits as, when he eventually growled at the other to shut up, his words had a surprising effect and their encounters took on a new dimension. Turns out Tony loves letting go of control as much as Steve loves using the control to work out his tension.

Thor

Thor had approached him the first time. Steve was in the kitchen one evening when he was finding it hard to sleep and Thor had come straight up to him and asked if he wanted to accompany him up to his 'bedchamber'. The god had been having trouble adapting to single life on earth after Jane had broken up with him, something about JARVIS telling him it was much less acceptable to organise 'rebound orgies' with your fellow fighters on this planet.

Apparently Steve was the closest to Asgardian standards of beauty, which he supposed was a compliment, and Thor was finding it harder each day to keep his hands to himself. After telling Steve this, Thor had turned around and gone up to his room, informing his captain before he left that he would be waiting for him if he chose to take him up on the offer but that, if he didn't, the needn't speak of it again and things would remain as normal.

As much as Steve was trying to get used to his new normal, he couldn't help but wonder what sex with a god (or, well, an alien thought to be a god, he supposed) would be like. And so it didn't take him long before he decided to follow Thor upstairs.

Thor fucked like he fought. With passion and valour and for the love of doing something that was good. He fought for the pleasure of defending his people and he fucked for the pleasure of, well, pleasure. Both his and his partner's.

Since the serum, Steve hadn't found anyone who was able to keep up with his new stamina – not even self-proclaimed playboy Tony Stark – and it seemed Thor had been having similar problems with Asgardian refractory periods being vastly superior to the average human's. Luckily Steve wasn't average. They only stopped when there were no surfaces that remained intact in the god's room.

Loki

Steve hadn't been overly pleased at the idea of Loki staying at the tower, but he had to admit it was probably the safest place to keep him before they sent him back to Asgard. The only place more secure than a sealed container inside an invisible jet suspended in mid-air was apparently Tony's high-tech, high-security tower which currently had the added bonus of housing six Avengers who had been proven to be able to defeat the god and his army. As much as he resented being in the same building as Loki, he knew he'd resent it more if the god managed to escape from another facility because he wasn't under the watchful eye of JARVIS and the Avengers.

What he didn't account for, though, was the fact that Asgardians very much did things at their own pace and would not be hurried by a race as small as humanity, thank you very much. After a week of living in the same building as Loki, the captain's patience was wearing thin. His team couldn't all leave the tower at once as one of them always had to remain behind in case Loki tried anything and it was becoming incredibly inconvenient for missions and group-bonding trips.

After ten days, Steve had had enough and implored Thor to get things moving on Asgard. Eventually the date of Loki's return home was set and Steve found he could breathe easier. That was until, the night before the gods' departure, there came a knock on his door, which opened to reveal none other than Loki himself.

'At ease, soldier,' Loki commanded on seeing Steve tense and reach for one of his concealed weapons, 'Do you really think if I came here to attack you I'd have knocked?'

The god's incredulous-bordering-on-stern voice seemed completely at odds with his relaxed demeanour as he leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

'Why are you here?' Steve was most definitely not going to let his guard down, especially as he felt rather vulnerable sitting on his bed in his sweatpants being stared at by a god who had recently tried to enslave the earth.

'My darling brother was feeling benevolent enough to grant me one last night of "freedom" before I'm either executed or imprisoned for all of eternity.'

'Freedom?' Thor couldn't seriously be allowing Loki to roam around New York after everything that had happened.

'Freedom to walk around a restricted area of this tedious building which, if you ask me, is little better than being kept in that cell.'

'Well you're welcome to head straight back down there.'

Loki scoffed. 'That would be no fun. Don't you think on my last night on Midgard, or indeed on any planet, should be spent having fun?'

'I've seen what your type of fun involves, so no.'

'Oh please. I'm not about to go out and attempt global domination. No, I think you know all about the type of fun I'm talking about.'

Steve chose not to answer and simply looked at Loki, all the while staying ready to spring for something to defend himself or attack Loki with if needs be.

A sigh left Loki's lips and he pushed himself up off the doorframe before yelling for his brother.

Within seconds the blond god was at Steve's door.

'Loki?'

'Kindly inform the captain that I am not about to kill him and that I have your permission to be out of my cell.'

'He isn't and he does,' Thor looked at Steve, 'and Iron Man has placed a device on his neck that will shock him if he tries to do any wrong.'

Loki nodded and moved his hair from the left side of his neck to show Steve, 'Mm, it's most barbaric'.

'Need I remind you that you're our prisoner?' Thor glared at his brother, 'This was the only way Iron Man would grant you this last night of freedom'.

'I am most grateful, dearest brother', Loki replied, dipping his head in a mock bow at Thor before turning back to Steve. 'You see. I am perfectly tame'.

Thor turned again to Steve, 'If you want him to leave, I will ensure he does not bother you again'.

Steve thought about that for a moment, it did indeed seem that Loki was not here to harm him, if only because he couldn't if he tried. After a moment, he replied.

'No, it's… okay. I want to know why he's here.'

'Very well. If you need me I will be nearby.'

And, with that, Thor walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

'So,' Steve began, 'why are you here?'

'I'd have thought that was obvious. I came to rule Midgard.'

'You know what I mean. Why are you in my room? If you want to have fun there are plenty of other places you could be.'

'Hmm, maybe.' Loki stood forward and closed the door behind him, rolling his eyes and gesturing at his neck when Steve tensed, 'My brother tells me you and he have been having a lot of fun recently'.

'Excuse me?'

'I'm sure it was very… adequate for your first Asgardian experience, but I think you should know that, in our kingdom, Thor is considered somewhat inexperienced, at least with men. You see, while he'll take what he can get, he always did have a preference for women and, if my sources are to be believed, his inexperience showed when he went to bed with men'.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because, my dear captain, I am quite the opposite of my brother.'

Not too long after that, Steve found himself buried deep within the god. Yes, he had his morals, but when the opportunity of having sex with a second god, and one who might even be more skilled than the first, presents itself, well, he can keep his morals on hold for a night.

Steve had assumed Loki would fuck with passion and rage, but he was slow and, for want of a better word, considerate. He took time to ensure that each of his actions brought Steve as much pleasure as possible. Loki seemed to pride himself on being nothing like his brother in life, on valuing the power of the mind over that of the body, and this followed through into the bedroom.

He touched his hand to Steve's forehead and asked 'may I?' while flickering his conscience into Steve's mind. The blond nodded and found his mind immediately flooded with his most pleasurable memories, with echoes of the sensations brought to him by past lovers. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure from his mind at Loki's touch and his body as the god rode him brought him to the edge quicker than anything or anyone else had since the serum.

At first he wondered why Loki would show him those images while they fucked. It didn't seem right that the egotistical god would want to share his partner with past lovers. But then Steve came to realise that that wasn't what he was doing. He was reaching out to those memories and enhancing them with his presence, leaving his mark by letting Steve know that, no matter what he'd experienced in the past, it could always be improved by the god of mischief.

Steve supposed he should be angry about this but, after, when he lay panting and spent, he found he didn't seem to care.

Bruce

Things with Bruce were interesting. There had to be a lot of negotiation both before and during as, while having sex with each other was something they both wanted, Bruce couldn't risk getting too lost in the moment for fear that letting himself go completely would risk the appearance of 'The Other Guy'. Steve didn't want to risk that either for, although he certainly wasn't the innocent virgin the public liked to see him as, he definitely wasn't adept enough to deal with a giant green rage monster in the bedroom.

And so their lovemaking consisted of a lot of talking and reassurances. Steve would continually be telling Bruce that he was doing so well, hoping that 'The Other Guy' would hear his praising voice and realise that he wasn't a threat. Bruce would keep one hand in Steve's hair and his chest pressed against the other man's while he moved torturously slowly in his lap to keep himself grounded.

It all felt incredibly intimate to Steve in a way he had not experienced for almost seventy years and he had to stop his thoughts from straying to another dark-haired man he had shared this same level of intimacy with back in the 30s and 40s.

Natasha

It was when he was with Natasha that he became aware of how severely lacking in the number of female members his team was and then he felt bad for not having noticed this before. Tony and Fury were in charge of recruitment, he'd have to bring this up at the next meeting and encourage them to restore the balance with more women, after all young girls deserved to have superhero role-models to look up to too.

He made sure he wrote that down on a note pad to remind himself before the next S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting as he knew damn well he'd forget every sensible thought he'd ever had once he was in Natasha's room with her.

He didn't know how she did it, and he was a little afraid to ask, but she always seemed to know what he wanted and needed before he did. He never had to gasp out 'faster' or 'harder' or 'more' because she was already doing it before he'd even had the thought himself.

He always made sure to pay her back in equal measure, trying to bring her as much pleasure as he possibly could.

His recent partners had been mostly male, but with Natasha he could do one of his favourite bedroom activities. He had always been told he had a smart mouth and she was more than willing to let him prove that right as he dipped his head between her thighs.

Clint

When he was introduced to Clint's wife and kids, Steve had resigned himself to never getting the chance to sleep with every Avenger. It wasn't that he was sleeping with them to gain notches on his bedpost, it's just that he had always found Clint attractive and he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to act on that.

That was until one afternoon while the Avengers were staying at Clint's farmhouse. Most of the team had gone to explore the grounds with the kids to give Clint and Laura a break, but Steve, still pissed at Tony, had remained to help with chores at the house. He was outside chopping wood when he noticed Laura watching him from the balcony.

He raised a hand in greeting and received a smirk and a lingering gaze up and down his body in return.

All it took was an answering smirk, an eyebrow raise, and a few minutes, and Steve found himself sandwiched between the couple on their bed in a tangle of limbs.

Wanda

Steve and Wanda had a lot of things in common. They had both lost everyone close to them. They had both gained their powers by letting scientists experiment on them because they'd thought it was the right thing to do. They both had their moments where they doubted if that really had been the right thing to do. They were both thrust into a world they barely understood but remained in because, more than anything, they wanted to help people. They both needed to be with someone occasionally who understood all this.

They also both knew there was nothing sexual about their relationship. But that didn't mean their relationship was any less intimate or important to Steve than any he had with the other members of the team. It was just intimate in a different way.

Every now and then, when one of them couldn't sleep, or the nightmares got too much, they'd crawl into the other's bed and hold each other. They'd brush the other's hair from their eyes and wipe their tears away. No words were needed. Everything was communicated in that innocent but oh-so-important embrace.

 _You're not alone._

Sam

Steve hadn't expected to feel the way he did about Sam. With the other Avengers, they'd been colleagues first and lovers second. But Sam had started out as a friend. A friend he could trust with his life. A friend he could laugh with. A friend he began to fall for. A friend who seemed to feel the same way.

When their trust and playful banter evolved into something more, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. But it also stung. It reminded Steve too much of another of his relationships from all those years ago.

But still he tried to make it work and, for a while, it did. He and Sam were co-workers in the day, lovers at night, and friends through it all. And it was good. It felt right. It seemed like healing.

But then Bucky, his Bucky, came back. And he might be different, he might not remember Steve or the war or even how to be good, but Steve had to try to help him. And that meant he had to choose. Bucky or Sam.

In the end it was okay. Sam made it easy for him. He understood what this meant to Steve and let him go. Because, through it all, they were friends.

Sharon

Everything was wrong. The Avengers, his only friends in this new world, were divided. Peggy was gone. And Bucky, well Bucky, didn't seem to trust him like he used, and damn that hurts. He felt so alone. And then there was Sharon. A relation of his Peggy. A woman who could provide a link back to the old him, back to her. Somewhere along the line his feelings got confused and he wanted her, no, he needed her, and she wanted him.

But, no, this was wrong, he couldn't do it. Not to her, not to Peggy, not to himself, not to Bucky. Bucky was still here. They'd been through so much and he couldn't let him down now. It may be hard, maybe even the hardest thing he had ever done, but he would help Bucky though it. Even if it kills him, he at least has to try.

Bucky

The first time this century Bucky came to him at night it was thundering outside. Steve remembered this because it reminded him of when they were young and used to huddle together under the blankets in his bedroom and make shadow puppets on the wall.

It pained Steve to walk to his own room after saying goodnight, knowing Bucky would be heading to his own alone. He missed the level of intimacy they once shared when they couldn't be without each other. Even before it became anything sexual, the two of them would curl up together in his single bed or sit practically on top of each other in chairs designed for one.

Steve could live without the sex, but he was finding it almost impossible to live without the casual intimacy of being able to look at Bucky and know immediately what he was thinking; or of laying his head on Bucky's lap while the dark-haired man played with his hair; or of being able to understand and fix Bucky's problems in a way no one else could.

And so when Bucky walked into his room at 1am and asked if he could stay, there was nothing Steve could do, would want to do, other than lift up his sheets and let Bucky lie next to him.

After a while of facing the wall with his back to Steve's chest, Bucky turned to face Steve and look into his eyes.

'I remember this.'

Steve didn't speak, not wanting to break the moment, knowing that the best thing to do was let Bucky work through his thoughts.

'The sound of rain on the window, the smell of your sheets, the blue of your eyes so clear even in the dim light.'

Steve inhales a shaky breath as Bucky reaches for his hand and traces patterns along the palm.

'You used to like it when I did this,' he murmurs, not looking away from Steve's eyes.

'I still do,' the blond smiles relishing in this small moment of intimacy.

'Doesn't it tickle?'

'A bit, but it relaxes me.'

Bucky smiles and flattens his hand against Steve's palm.

'My hand used to be so much bigger than yours.'

'You've shrunk with age.'

Bucky huffs out a laugh and Steve relishes in the sound and the soft feeling of his breath on his skin.

'You finally hit puberty, more like. At least some of us didn't need unnatural substances to get there!'

Now it's Steve's turn to laugh. He realises he hasn't laughed in such a free and open way for a long time and is reminded again how much he's missed his life-long companion. He interlocks his fingers with Bucky's and squeezes.

'I never thought I'd see you again.' It's risky to mention what had happened, even in this small way, he knows, but in this moment of much-craved intimacy he can't help but be completely honest.

Bucky goes quiet for a while, but doesn't let go of Steve's hand.

'I know it's not been easy for you, having me turn up all messed up like this.'

'Bucky it's-'

'No wait. Let me finish. I don't fully understand what's happened to me. I've done things I can't bear to think about. And now I've put you in an impossible position'

'Buck pl-'

'Steve, just shut up for a minute okay'

Steve shuts his mouth and squeezes Bucky's hand to show him he's listening.

'We're on the run from the government, and you don't know if you'll ever see the other Avengers again. You had a team you could rely on and a job you've always wanted and now you don't and it's my fault,' Bucky pauses but Steve daren't interject again. 'I did some terrible things when they had control of my mind, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be here at all. But then there's you. You're here through it all reminding me that I can carry on, that I'm still worthy of love, that I can try to move past what they made me do.

'I know that sometimes I shut down and lock you out and I know that's hard for you, but I'm working on it. I'm working on remembering that I can talk to you about the bad stuff as well as the good. That shutting you out because I don't feel worthy of you is not the right thing to do because you're Steve, my Steve, and if you, the best person I have ever know, think that I can be forgiven then, well, who am I to argue?

'What I'm trying to say is that I love you. I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped loving you. Even when I wasn't me, you managed to bring me back by reminding me what I feel for you. I know it's hard being with me sometimes, but I'm trying my hardest to work through that and I know that it's possible because if it means that things can go back to the way they were then I can get through anything.'

Steve is lost for words and finds he can't stop the tears spilling from his eyes. All he can think to do is pull Bucky even closer to him. To wrap his arms around him and hold him like he never intends to let him go. Bucky embraces him back and Steve thinks he can feel tears on his neck where Bucky's face is buried. They stay like that for a long while until Steve finally finds his voice. The blond pulls back and looks again into Bucky's eyes.

'Buck, I love you so much. I was lost without you and then when you came back and you weren't you I-,' Steve has to cut himself off to hold back a fresh wave of tears.

'I know, it's okay,' Bucky reaches up to wipe away Steve's tears.

They go back to holding each other until they fall asleep and from then on, that's how they spend every night. Falling asleep in each other's arms and waking as a tangle of limbs.

Over time their embraces and soft touches turn into something more. Into kisses and caresses and grasping and groping and passion and lust and tenderness and love. They are together in all the ways they used to be but with added trust and emotion and understanding between them as a result of all the things they've overcome.

And Steve feels complete for the first time in decades.


End file.
